A Night to Remember
by I'm sorry but no
Summary: The lights are blinding. The heat is suffocating. The music is deafening. The night is perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**hey so as you have [probably] already noticed i have started a new story. i know that i have 2 others up that haven't been updated in like forever but i literally cannot write anything about them because i am so uninspired. i will go back to them eventually but i don't care enough right now to continue. anyways here is the first chapter so i hope you like it. i know the name sucks but if you have a better name let me know because it would help me tons! thanks!**

The bodies moving against each other in a feverous body of intoxication and lust is simply suffocating. The heat coming from the ball of bodies was enough to make someone start sweating just looking at them. They danced so close and freely, not caring what anyone thought of them at that one moment in time. They just wanted to touch each other within the frantic mass of indistinguishable limbs.

This was the world we lived in, thrived in. the world that was ruled by lust and ones social status was determined by their performance in bed. Here no one cared if you were rich or poo, all that mattered was if you could perform well. If you could you would survive another night, but the moment you were gone, you were done.

We are the children of the night.

The king of us all is the most desirable and the hardest to get to. He rules our world with little effort and cool attitude. No one has ever managed to get close to him. They have only ever been used by him, a cheap disposable thrill that is always available.

Our king has never been transfixed with anyone, never. Maybe used people or a night or two but never more than that. They are nothing more than a tool.

That is, everyone except him.

He came in and changed it all.

He came in and made our king fall.

He is the only one that managed to wiggle himself into our world and cling to the heart of our king.

This is the story of the fall of our old king and the rise of the new.

This is the story of the fall of Yami and the rise of Bakura.

**ps this story will be updated once a week on mondays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So because I forgot to do this in the first chapter **_**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR CHARECTERS IN THIS STORY!**_** Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It started out innocent, a one night stand for the King of the night.

Simple and common.

But it ended far from simple.

Yami's POV

This is getting boring as ever. These sleazy women that hang around me are nothing but disposable. I'm not even interested in them yet they cling as if the longer they stay the better chances that I may want to sleep with them.

By far the worst ones are Mai and Tea. They don't know when to quit. Mai is overbearing and far too forward. Tea is just annoying. The second one of them sees me I wish I could melt into the shadows that I rule over.

But of course they can always find me.

I sighed. There is never anyone new around here that is worth any interest. All the people who come in are either looking for a one night stand, want to get so drunk they don't remember their names, or they are completely generic and boring.

I sighed again. I would give anything in the world to be given someone of interest to talk to. At least someone worth looking at would be better than sitting here surrounded by women when they all pretty much know that I have no interest in them.

Perhaps I could dance for a while, surely there is someone in that brooding mass of limbs that can dance well.

I stood up and walked over the balcony that overlooks the club gazing out to the ball of limbs grinding against each other. "Dry fucking is more like it" I whispered to myself with disgust as I saw several pairs of people running towards the outskirts of the club, towards the bathroom and towards the exit.

Sex addicts.

I sighed and looked towards the entrance of the club, maybe someone new will come in and I won't be so bored anymore. God what I would give for someone new to entertain me.

Yugi's POV

"Ryou why exactly are we going to the most popular club in town?"

"Because Yugi! It's your 21st birthday! Its tradition in England to go and get smashed the first night!"

"Yeah Yugi! That is tradition everywhere, especially in the states!"

"So as a rite of passage I need to get smashed in some overcrowded club?"

"That's the gist of it yes, besides you need to find someone already, you haven't even dated anyone since…"

The sentence dropped as Joey slapped a hand across Ryou's mouth before he could finish.

"So are you ready to have fun Yugi?" Joey asked me quickly in order to keep me in the conversation and in the mood to celebrate.

"I guess" i said as my gaze dropped to the ground and memories flooded into my mind. Painful memories I had wished to bottle up and keep hidden for the rest of my life.

"Come on! I can see the club!" Ryou shouted as he dragged us forward. I looked at the line in front of the club and promptly started to laugh.

"You had better be kidding me, Ryou! We are never going to get into this club tonight, let alone this week!" the line was twisting down the street and around the corner. Beautiful women scantily clad and gorgeous men were waiting outside the club, patiently waiting their turn to go inside.

"Don't worry Yugi!" Ryou said as he pulled his two friends to the front of the line and gave the guard a kiss. Yugi and Joey stood there dumbfounded and Ryou promptly started to make out with another white haired man.

They pulled back and Ryou smirked as he said "guys this is my boyfriend, Bakura. I wanted to take you to this club because e lets me in all the time!"

Bakura nodded and looked at me with an evil smirk on his face "happy birthday little man, now get in" he said as he opened the door for the three of us.

What the hell is going to happen? Why the hell did he just give me that look and then shove me in here?

That simple opening of the door not only immersed Yugi into a new club but it shoved him into a new life he had yet to discover.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that's new" I said to myself as I watched a white haired child run into my club, dragging a boy that looked like he belonged in a doghouse and another little kid.

God why does Bakura insist on letting his boyfriend into the club? He brings weird people who are honestly too innocent and childish to be here.

They pulled some little twerp over to the bar and got a few rounds of shots before the smallest one looked up to the balcony where I was standing.

His eyes… those stunning gorgeous purple looked into mine and I finally found a distraction.

"I could get used to seeing him around here." I mused to myself as the boy turned around and went back to talking to his friends.

He was small, puny even, and his hair was as interesting as my own. It resembled an explosion of pure ebony with fiery red lining the outside. There was a cascade of gold bangs around his face, only heightening his angelic looks. Yes he was defiantly a distraction.

I wonder, is he taken?

Probably. But if he is then why is he here alone?

Maybe he is single...

Maybe I have a chance if he is gay...

He might be since he looks so much like a little girl...

But then again he might not have hit puberty yet and is completely straight...

Only one way to find out

I started to walk away from the balcony and down to the staircase closest to the bar. I didn't take my eyes off the small boy as I walked closer to the little group.

Ryou turned around at that point and saw me. His eyes narrowed and he tensed up. Oh great he doesn't trust me around his friends. Never the less he didn't move them as I got closer and closer.

"Well hello Ryou" I said with my smooth voice, hoping to make the tension in the air dissipate, if only a little.

"Hello Yami, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering what you and your friends are doing here without your boyfriend"

Ryou didn't look too pleased with me being here but luckily his blonde friend spoke up.

He clapped a hand on the little one's shoulder, "it's Yugi's birthday!"

That explains a lot…

"Well then, happy birthday" I said as i grabbed his hand and gave it a small kiss.

The wonderful red color his face made was something I longed to continue seeing. Oh yes this is going to be a fun night.

"Johnny!" I yelled towards the bartender. He looked up and found my eyes instantly "make sure these three have free drinks all night" Johnny looked away from my gaze and stared at the three children before nodding and continuing with his drink orders.

The small boy, Yugi, looked up at me dumbfounded, he clearly didn't understand that I liked him and would everything in my power to get him with me before the end of the night.

He is far too innocent to be here, even with his protective friends.

Yugi's POV

My god he is hot!

Who is he?

I wish he would come down here.

What? Where is he going?

I felt immediately disappointed when he walked away from the balcony but I couldn't shake the image of his brilliant crimson eyes staring deep into mine for the few fleeting seconds.

Ryou was saying something about moving but I was too far in thought about the crimson eyed stranger to even bother listening.

"Well hello Ryou" a deep baritone voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the crimson god standing very closely behind me.

"Hello Yami, what can I do for you?" Ryou said and I could detect a coldness that was not normally found in Ryou's sweet voice, he clearly didn't like this guy.

"I was just wondering what you and your friends are doing here without your boyfriend" the baritone beauty said as he looked at the three of us closely. I felt unbelievably self conscious about the entire situation.

God I wish I could just throw my cares away for a few minutes and kiss him. That would make my birthday perfect.

I missed some part of that conversation because before I knew it Yami was holding my hand lightly in his large one and had pressed a light kiss upon my hand.

God I would give anything to see what else those hands could do…

Wait a minute where the hell did that come from?

I never thought about someone like this before.

I mean sure I had be attracted to other people before, both men and women, but never this strongly.

I was still dumbfounded when I regained my sense of reality and watched as my secret lover walked away and Ryou released a long breath.

Why did he hate him so much?

"Alright guys let's get to dancing!" Joey screamed as he pulled both Ryou and I into the hot ball of bodies, pushing us closer and closer towards the center.

Finally Joey let go of Ryou and I and we started to dance.

The music pounded through me veins and made my body move in ways I hadn't known before. I slowly closed my eyes and continued my dance, glad to be in my own little world while I danced alone.

I opened my eyes some time later and found that Ryou was gone and Joey was wrapped up tight in the arms of some brown haired person. They were currently battling for dominance in a kiss that would have given normal people bruised lips.

Not caring that they were having a tongue war in the middle of the dance floor I danced my way out of the crowd and over to the bar.

I order a colorful drink that someone had next to me and when my drink came I put the cost of the drink into the tip jar since Johnny wouldn't take my money.

Sipped at the drink and enjoyed the sweet flavor of mangos to linger on my tongue. Sitting at the bar was actually not that bad, a few people were talking to each other and a few other couples were simply kissing.

Someone sat down on my right and I paid them no head as I continued to sip my drink.

I was feeling a little dizzy since the alcohol had started to kick in but I simply starred at a brick in the wall before I had finally felt like the room wasn't spinning anymore.

A light tap on the shoulder alerted me that I wasn't alone and when I turned I found the familiar crimson balls of lust starring into my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami's POV

Well he is one hell of a dancer.

This guy is getting more and more interesting by the minuet

He seems so innocent though, so how could he learn how to dance so well so quickly?

Perhaps he isn't as innocent as I give him credit for.

Either way he is damn sexy.

I need him, more than any other person I have ever wanted in my life.

He is like a drug to me and I have finally gotten a taste.

I am hooked.

He walked away from the dance floor a little while ago and is now sitting at the bar just looking at the wall.

Is he okay?

I saw his drink and paled a little.

He had gotten the strongest drink in the bar and was now looking a little.

Shit his first night out drinking and he is already onto the heavy drinks.

Time for an intervention.

I tapped him on the shoulder lightly and his gorgeous purple eyes looked straight into mine.

He looked surprised for a moment and then smiled widely.

At least he didn't hate me like Ryou seemed to.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked and extended my hand out to him.

He looked at my hand for a moment and slipped his small, soft hand into it.

I helped him out of his seat and lead him back into the throng of bodies.

We started out slow, the dance slightly awkward because he didn't know what to do and then he gently relaxed into the dance.

He twisted and spun around my body in ways no one else ever had. He was a great dancer and soon I was like putty in his hands. I wanted all of him.

No I needed him.

I needed him like the desert needed rain, or a junkie needed drugs.

He was my drug and he was my cure at the same time.

My need to feel him grew and grew before over flowing and I turned him around and kissed him.

Yugi's POV

The kiss was long awaited and powerful.

I pulled out every move I knew and did everything I could to get him to continue to dance with me.

At some point though he snapped and turned me around roughly and kissed me.

Everything we were feeling went into the kiss.

All the lust, needs, and wants were infused into the kiss and left me clinging to him, begging for more.

He gladly gave it and asked for entrance into my mouth.

Entrance was gladly given and our tongues joined out bodies in the erotic dance.

The kissing never slowed, only intensified as we longed to feel more and more skin.

We didn't last much longer on the dance floor and he soon pulled me away from the dance floor and towards several flights of stairs.

We practically ran up the stairs all the way to a large wooden door at the top floor.

He unlocked the door to the room and shut it just was quickly before locking it and turning on the lights.

The room was large and painted a deep maroon color. The bed sat in the middle of the room and was covered in deep black silk sheets.

As soon as he decided the room was secure he came back to where I was standing and gently took my lips up to his again.

The passion started up again and our bodies intertwined.

We walked while kissing over to the bed and flung off jackets and shirts on the way there.

Hands roamed and the room was quickly filled with quick breaths and flushed skin.

Yami's head dropped from my lips and nestled itself on my neck and made small bites and nips at the sensitive skin there.

"Yugi, do you want this?" he asked as he kissed the abused skin "because if we go any further I won't be able to stop"

He went back to kissing my neck and the jolts of pleasure racing around my body were too good to pass up.

"Yes" I whispered huskily and his lips came back up to mine in another heated kiss.

**OMG I MADE A MAJOR LIME! Gah! Sorry but I can't write the lemon, I just can't! Not yet at least, maybe at the end of this story I will put a lemon but I can't do it!**


	5. Chapter 5

hey sorry that this wasnt up yesterday but for some unknown reason i couldnt log into my acount at my house last night

anyways... here you go!

"Yugi, do you want this?" I asked as I kissed the abused skin of his neck "because if we go any further I won't be able to stop"

I suppose there is a first for everything and asking Yugi if he wanted me to stop was defiantly a first.

I never actually cared about my partners before but Yugi was like a precious jewel amongst rubble, he needed to stay perfect and safe.

He is my gem and I won't let myself hurt him because I could not control myself.

"Yes" he whispered out and that gave me free reign to continue.

And so we did.

(Time skip!)

The room was calmly quiet as I watched him sleep.

He looked like a doll, so perfect lying in my arms.

His skin was covered in a thin layer of dried sweat and he was smiling softly.

His breaths were short and far between, indicating his deep slumber.

He was perfect.

No he is perfect.

His breath became quicker and he started to move around a little bit.

I thought he was waking up so I just lay silently and watched him move.

It started as a little movement of his head but it got worse as he started to whimper and thrash his head around.

"No… no stop please" he whispered in fear as he continued to thrash around. "I don't want this… stop! No… no more… please"

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" I shook him gently trying to wake the frantic angel up but it wasn't really working.

I started to gently pet his face and hair in hopes of calming him. His thrashing started to slow and his eyes fluttered open.

He sat up quickly and looked around frantically searching for the source of his nightmares.

Trying not to scare him I stayed quiet and still in order to give him a moment to bring himself back together.

He looked around the room for another moment and then turned to look at where he was. His eyes filled with tears when he saw me sitting there looking at him.

"Please… please… please be real"

"I'm real, I'm real and I won't hurt you"

He just started to cry more and leaned back into my arms.

I held him close and tried to figure out what made him so upset.

Wait a second.

What am I doing?

I never wait around for my lover for the night to wake up.

I leave once they fall asleep.

What is wrong with me?

Now I'm comforting a near stranger that I met last night.

I'm becoming soft.

But I still couldn't bring myself to leave.

This angel sharing my bed was far too innocent to leave when he is broken.

He wrapped his soft fingers around my hard heart and brought it back to life.

I can't leave him.

I won't leave him.

Wait what's that?

His back… what is that?

Oh dear god.

I was so caught up in my passion and lust last night that I hadn't noticed before but his back was covered in scars and burns. Some were even fresh.

One in particular had split open during the night and had dried blood showing a trail down his back and into the sheets.

As I held him I noticed the rest of his body was not much better.

His thin legs were covered in long scars that swept up and around in intricate designs as if his attacker wanted his scars to be beautiful.

His arms were a different story.

They were covered in short deep scars that went only to his elbow and then back down. They looked as if the skin was woven from strips of skin.

On his hip was a burn. The burn was older than the ones on his back but it had a specific design to it.

When I realized the burn was a brand I wanted to throw up.

Someone had hurt my pretty little angel and they were going to pay.

But first I have to calm Yugi down.

"Yugi, Yugi it's alright, I'm here and I won't leave you"

"Don't… don't tell me sweet lies… I know you only wanted my body. I know you don't want me anymore. I know I'm a burden. I shouldn't have stayed. I'll just leave now, I'm sorry for bothering you"

"What are you talking about?"

"No one could ever love me; I'm not good enough for anyone. I'm lucky that jack took me in; he is the one that will take on my burdensome presence and allow the rest of the world to ignore me. God knows that no one wants me around, I might as well die."

"Stop talking. Stop telling yourself those lies. That's all you are saying, lies. This jack person is wrong, you aren't a burden, you are an angel and the rest of the world doesn't deserve to stand in your presence."

He started crying again and I held him gently, rocking him softly.

Whoever this jack guy is is going to pay. He doesn't deserve Yugi.

"Yugi, where is jack?"

"He had to go to America for a meeting and wouldn't be around for my birthday so Joey and Ryou brought me here to cheer me up"

"When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow"

"I don't want you to go back"

"I have to; I don't have anywhere else to go"

"Stay with me"

"I can't jack is going to call me at random times to check if I'm there, if I don't answer his calls then I… I…" he started to cry again and I held him softly while I thought of a plan.

"Alright you can go home but you need to call me when you get there and before he comes home, promise?"

He nodded silently and we got dressed.

When he had his clothes back on I grabbed his hand and we walked out of my bedroom.

We went back down to the now quiet club and out the front door. I hailed a taxi and Yugi got in. I gave him my cell phone and said "use this to call me when you get home and when he get home. I want to know you are safe"

He nodded and slipped the small silver phone into his pocket.

His taxi drove away and I sighed, my little angel was taken and I'll be damned if anyone hurts him.


	6. Chapter 6: PLEASE BE WARNED!

_**WARNING WARNING WARNING!**_

**Please read before continuing! This chapter is dark and graphic. It also contains a lemon/ rape scene. Please note that this is a warning! If you cannot read something like this please do not try! Or skip and I won't be insulted but I don't want anyone to scar you! **

**Once again, if you are adverse to lemon/rape or abuse DO NOT READ!**

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Jack roared when I picked up the phone, as I walked into the dingy apartment that I lived in.

"I went out with my friends last night and then we went to breakfast this morning, I just walked in"

"DID I SAY THAT YOU COULD GO OUT? WHERE DID YOU GO? WHY DID YOU GO OUT?"

"We went out for my birthday" I whispered terrified on the phone. Even though he wasn't home I felt the all encompassing fear from his words settle into me.

"Ha! They probably felt bad that you have no real friends and brought you out of pity! They don't like you; they aren't your real friends! No one likes you, only I force myself to like you so that the rest of the world will be able to move on with their lives. YOU ARE JUST A BURDEN TO YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS."

"I-I-I'm sorry" I whispered as tears started to cascade down my face. Everything he said is true, I don't deserve friends, no one likes me, and no one cares about me.

"I can't wait to give you your birthday gift, its one you won't forget easily" he said in a sickly sweet voice that had me trembling in fear at the thought of what was going to happen to me.

"I-I-I can't wait to s-s-see you again, j-j-Jack"

"You better be home and have dinner ready by the time I get back"

"Y-y-yes J-Jack"

He hung up harshly and I stood there shaking while trying to pull myself together.

If Jack doesn't kill me when he comes home then I have a guardian angel.

I stood there shaking for another few moments trying to get myself to stop crying and to stop shaking. Eventually the crying stopped but the shaking persisted.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table trying to calm down. That wasn't working much better so I made myself some tea and grabbed a blanket before heading into the living room and putting on a movie.

After 3 cups of tea and 30 minutes into the movie I stopped shaking and fell asleep.

I awoke a while later to hear the shrill chime of the phone ringing next to my face. I grabbed it and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?"

The caller hung up and then I hung up as well. That was odd; no one normally calls here except for telemarketers and Jack. Once in a while Jacks parents call but I never get to talk to them, Jack always answers before I get near the phone.

Whatever I need to get up anyway, I need to start dinner.

I made a pot of tomato sauce and gently crumbled some chop meat into it before letting it cook for 2 hours. True it was a labor of love but it always tasted so good. Jack even liked it so I was allowed to make it once in a while.

After the sauce finished cooking I turned off the stove and moved the pot to a different part of the stove to cool. I cleaned up the kitchen while I waited for the pot to cool enough to put in the refrigerator before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

I had tomato sauce in my hair; no really there were large parts of my hair covered in tomatoes. I don't even know how that happened but it was really funny to look at.

I laughed to myself as I washed the sauce out of my hair and then turned my back to the water of the shower. It stung and hurt but it also relaxed and soothed my back. The blood from one of my cuts that had opened was slowly coming off of my skin and went down the drain along with the tomatoes.

The shower left me feeling much better and very tired so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself before heading into my room and putting on sleep pants before hopping into bed.

The phone rang again and I groaned before pressing talk and saying "hello?"

"You had better be in bed by now you bitch"

"I-I just got into b-b-bed j-Jack. Is there s-s-something you w-w-wanted?"

"Yeah I'll be home in about an hour I want you awake and dinner on the table when I get back, is that understood?"

"Y-yes Jack"

He hung up the phone and I climbed out of bed and looked in my full length mirror. My hair was still damp and hung around my shoulders, the excess water dripped down my chest.

My chest was still covered in bruises that were still healing and my back was covered in numerous cuts and slashes that refused to heal. Even now one of the cuts had opened again.

My neck was fine and thankfully yami hadn't left any hickeys on my body so I got dressed and headed into the bathroom to blow dry and style my hair.

When I was done I put on my collar and headed back to the kitchen where I boiled some water and put in the pasta. Once the pasta was done I put it in a casserole dish with the sauce and some cheese and placed it in the oven to bake until Jack came back.

When I had just taken the pasta out Jack walked in and smiled dangerously at me.

I gulped in fear and placed the pasta on the stove before shutting off the oven and walking over to him.

"Welcome home, Jack" I said and smiled.

His eyes flashed with hatred and then I landed hard against the wall.

I screamed in pain as the trim on the wall dug into my back and opened several more cuts on my back.

It hurt like all hell but Jack was only getting started.

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled his fist back before whispering, "Happy birthday" to me and punching me in the face.

I yelped and felt something crack and blood came from more and more places on my body.

"Did you have a good time at your birthday party?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice before hitting me again.

I simply cried as my response and he continued to abuse my battered broken body. Something snapped.

I heard the crack and then felt the pain shoot though me.

I had no clue where it came from or how much was broken but one thing was for certain something broke.

Jack looked down at me with a pleased smirk on his face before dragging me up by my hair and pulling me towards the bedroom.

The pain was almost unbearable.

I felt like a broken china doll.

I was no longer in control of my body and Jack knew it.

Flung would probably be the best way to describe what he did when we entered the bedroom.

He flung me onto the bed, my head hitting the backboard and making me blackout for a second.

Fear

Unbridled consuming fear kept pounding through me.

What was I going to do?

He beat me into oblivion already and if I even thought about fighting back I would probably be killed.

It's not like anyone would care if I disappeared forever, after all I was just a waste of space.

Jack smiled cruelly towards my broken body and then stalked over quietly. His eyes were glazed over with unreadable emotions and I just hoped that he would kill me.

In less than a second he was at the bed and cut my clothing off. His pants were discarded and my eyes widened with fear.

NO! He can't do this! He can't!

I didn't have time to react before he harshly slammed into my unprepared body. I screamed from the pain and he moaned from the feel of my body around him.

He didn't even give me a moment to breath he started to move fast and furiously. I screamed and screamed as I felt my insides ripped out.

Blood was dripping fast from my body in various placed but I didn't care.

Jack kept going at his fast pace and I screamed and screamed from the pain.

My voice went horse but that didn't stop Jack.

He finally came and his salty after product made my insides scream more and more from the stinging feeling.

I cried and cried but the pain only got worse.

Jack got out and kicked me a few more times before leaving me bloody and on the sheets.

Why?

Why won the kill me?

Why must he do this to me?

He took everything that was once precious and destroyed it in front of my eyes.

Everything except my virginity.

He could never have that.

That I willing gave away last night to yami.

Jack may think he has taken everything from me but he is dead wrong.

Yami got the only thing I treasured and Jack will never know.

I felt sticky and weak after Jack was done with me but I needed to get to the bathroom where my first aid kit was.

I slowly tried to sit up but the pain was extra ordinary.

Tears came to my eyes once again and I breathed hard, gasping for air because of the pain.

Just get to the bathroom.

Just get to the bathroom.

I sat up fully and moved my legs to the edge of the bed.

I carefully placed my feet on the ground and stood up.

My legs gave out and I collapsed to the ground in a head.

There was no way I was getting to the bathroom, even if it was only twenty feet away.

I guess I can do my inspection on the floor.

I moved my body carefully, trying not to make any injuries worse but it was hard to tell what was actually broken or bleeding since everything hurt and my skin was covered in a thin layer of blood.

From what I could tell I had a broken nose, wrist and leg. Several fractures and most of my ribs were screaming, making breathing hard.

My bottom was bleeding profusely and there were several cuts on my back open again from the abuse.

The worst part about this?

I couldn't tell anyone or go to a hospital?

Why?

If anyone found out about the abuse Jack would kill me. Simple as that.

I crawled as slowly as possible to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

My nose was defiantly broken and I had a black eye. There was a new cut on my face as well.

Using the counter for balance I stood up on my good leg and drank several glasses of water from the tap and then washed me face and body with a wash cloth.

The blood that was caked on started to disappear and I saw several more cuts on my arms and legs. My back was the same as ever except it was bleeding again.

I wasn't even going to touch my bottom for fear of the pain that would increase drastically.

I grabbed a cup and filled it with warm water before laying a towel down and slowly pouring the water down my back and my bottom.

The water stung but I needed to clean up.

The once clear water turned a disgusting pink color before it met the towel.

A few glasses of water later and my back were mostly clean.

My bottom was another story.

It still bled but it was slowing down now.

The pain however would not go away so I grabbed some painkillers and took 4 before hopping over to my dresser in the bedroom.

I put on sweat pants and a black t-shirt before grabbing a tall umbrella and using it was a cane.

I hobbled down the hallway to the door of our apartment.

I grabbed a set of keys, my wallet and insurance card before writing a quick note and placing it inside my wallet. If I did manage to get to a hospital they would at least know my name and who to call.

I grabbed the new cell phone from yami out of my Jacket and went out the door.

The pain was excruciating but I got down to the curb and hailed a taxi.

He looked at me for a second and then drove me to the hospital without asking for a direction.

He drove carefully but quickly and soon I was in front of the ER and a nurse was running towards me with a gurney.

The taxi driver carefully helped me up onto the bed and placed my things on the bed next to me.

He gently patted my head and left before the nurses dragged me inside and rushed over my body.

Someone injected something because I could no longer feel my body or the pain associated with it.

I closed my eyes and relished in the numbness, falling to sleep within moments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's late and short but it's a chapter none the less! Depending on what happens with my schedule in school I might have a study everyday or I might be taking another class. If I stick with the study more chapters will be posted faster. If not then chapters may be short (like this one) or take a long time to post. I like this story though so I'll see what happens. **

I had been waiting for this call since he left but now I wish I hadn't let him leave.

"Yes hello I'm looking for a Mr. Yami?"

"Speaking"

"It's about a Mr. Yugi Mouto; could you please come down to the hospital?"

Panic.

Shear bloody panic was what went through my mind when I got the call. Nothing more was said, nothing needed to be.

I nodded to myself and hung up before throwing on a jacket and grabbing my keys to my motorcycle.

I didn't write a note, I did talk to anyone to say where I was going but I think no one would dare stop me right now.

"Yami!" I was wrong

I turned and glared at my cousin Seto as he walked in front of my path.

"Where the hell are you going? The club opens in less than an hour!"

"I need to go to the hospital"

"Why?"

"He needs me, I can't leave him there, he needs me"

"Who? That slut from last night?"

That did it.

Push

Grab

Pin to wall

Struggle

Slam into wall

"Don't you EVER say that about him again!" I roared as I held Seto by the collar of his shirt up against the wall.

"Why shouldn't I? That all he was supposed to be, right? Don't tell me you actually like him? Or did you two just finish and you are still emotional?"

My anger soared to levels I didn't even know were possible.

Slam!

"He is more than just a one night stand!"  
>"Why! What makes him so special! Why does he matter when all the rest haven't?"<p>

"I don't know! Okay? I don't fucking know!"

"Then why bother! You don't know a thing about him"

"Because I'm confused!"

"What the fuck is so confusing? You slept with him and now you will never see him again. Its not that hard"

"No about what happened! About why I cant stop thinking about him. About the fact that the hospital called me, not his family, to tell me he was in the hospital. About the fact that I get angry whenever I think about his lover, about the scars all over his body, about everything! And I'll be damned if I let you stop me!"  
>I punched him hard in the stomach and as soon as he was on the floor I fled to the doors and to my motorcycle.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm here to see Yugi Mouto." I said as I approached the hospital information desk.

"Ah yes you must be Yami I presume? May I see some form of identification?" I handed the person I presumed to be a secretary my license and she nodded before leading me down the hallway.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but I had to make sure that it was you. Now I have a few questions before I let you see him."

"That will be fine but tell me, is he okay?"

"Far from it but he is alive and awake so after you answer my questions you may see him. I trust that you have no objection to this?"

I nodded my head and the nurse led me into a small office and closed the door. The room was hardly bigger than a broom closet and had oversized furniture in the room making it feel even more crowded. The room smelled like flowers instead of the general hospital scent which I was extremely grateful for.

She went behind the desk and gestured for me to sit down. Once seated, she began her examination.

"Now Mr. Yami I need to ask you some personal questions. They must be answered to the best of your ability and then when I am satisfied you may see Yugi."

"Alright"

"Do you know what happened to Yugi?"

"I do not."

"When did you meet him?"

"I met him last year and have been keeping touch for a while. He recently turned 21, last night was his birthday, and he went to a club with his friends. I saw his hair from across the room and we caught up. Up until last night I hadn't seen him in a few months" a small lie but I need to see Yugi no matter the cost.

"Do you know what collage he is in?"  
>"I do not"<p>

"Is he in a collage?"

"I do not know but I believe he is"

She nodded and jotted some things down on a legal pad before continuing. "Do you know who he lives with?"

"I believe he said that he was living with a man named Jack. I have never met him."

"Do you know of any of his family members we can call?"

"I'm sorry but I do not"

"What club did you meet at last night?"

"I own the club; it's called DP or Dark Pleasure. It hasn't been open long but its climbing in popularity."

"How long has the club been open?"

"About 9 months now"

"Are there any other owners?"

"My cousin Seto Kaiba"

"Does Yugi know you own the club?"  
>"Not that I know of"<p>

"Who was he with last night?"  
>"He was with 2 of his friends. One of them was Ryou Bakura but I do not know the name of his other friend. Ryou has long white hair with blue eyes and the other one has short blonde hair with green eyes. Both are fairly skinny and tall."<p>

"How do you know Ryou Bakura?"  
>"He is one of my employee's boyfriends and he is also a good friend of mine. I can give you his number if you wish"<p>

"That won't be necessary. A few more questions and then you are done"

I nodded for her to continue not paying attention to the questions as much.

"Why do you think that Yugi had us contact you?"  
>"I don't really know to be honest. But last night when we were catching up I asked him to dance. He accepted and as we danced he started to wince. I grew concerned and stopped the dance for fear that he had somehow hurt himself. Only then did I notice that his light blue shirt was stained red. I went to touch the fabric but he ran quickly from me so I didn't have time to understand what had happened. I regret not going after him."<p>

Her pen was flying on the page writing quickly to capture every word in my small lie. I had noticed the blood and unfortunately I was too caught up in my passion filled haze to notice it until we woke up.

"Where did he go?"

"He fled the club. Bakura, Ryou's boyfriend, came over to me when he saw Yugi flee the club. He was concerned as to where his boyfriend had ended up when he saw me dancing with Yugi. He later told me that he saw Yugi run but Bakura was too concerned to find his boyfriend to give much thought to Yugi."

"Did Yugi have anything to drink last night?"

"He had some shots with his friends and then an apple bomb." (A/N I invented a drink!)

"Was he drunk when he was dancing with you?"

"No he held his drinks well and I could barely smell the alcohol. When we were talking he was nursing his drink slowly and had water in between songs" not a lie, I made sure he wouldn't get drunk in case his drinks were spiked. I also made sure to keep a close eye on Ryou in case he had trouble but he was lost in the crowd when we started to dance.

"About what time did he leave?"

"1:30 perhaps?" that was a lie…

She nodded and looked over her notes before scratching something out and flipping her page. After another moment she finished her correction and looked up at me, her blue eyes looking deep into mine.

I'm not going to lie that was pretty scary. Her eyes looked like they were searching my soul for something and it was rather unnerving to say the least.

"Thank you for answering my questions you may see him now."

"Nurse exactly what happened to him?"

"We are unsure of all the details as of right now but we are certain that he was beaten badly and then rapped severely. At the moment we are getting a search warrant and filling a report with the police. We want to know what happened to him and who did this to such an innocent boy."

"Could you please keep me informed of any information you get on his case?"

"No problem sir" She said and got up before leading me out of her office. "Now he has been stabilized but has sustained severe injuries, the worst being several broken and cracked ribs and has a shattered right wrist and left leg. He has a concussion and numerous gashes and bruises around his body, particularly his back. His nose is also broken but has been reconstructed thanks to a picture found in his wallet. He won't be released for at least 2 weeks, maybe longer depending on his wrist and leg. We don't know the severity of his concussion so that is also a variable when it comes to his release."

"Where will he go after he is released?"

"Well depending on what is found when they search his apartment and find this Jack figure he may need to find someplace to stay.

"I will take him in if that means he will be safe. I care about him far too much to let him go back to a potentially dangerous place"

She nodded and kept walking, "is there anyone you need to call? You know to let them know where you are and what is going on?"

"I will call Bakura after I see Yugi and he can tell Ryou"

"Now I know this may sound strange but is there anyone you do not want him to see?"

"If anyone comes in with the name Jack do not let them in and call the police then call me. Also if someone asks for him please only let his family members or Ryou, or the blonde boy in. I don't trust anyone else for the time being."

"As you wish sir" she walked a little further and then we entered the elevators heading to the 3rd floor recovery center b.

"He is in room 3783, a private room. I am his head nurse and have been taking care of him since he came in. My name in nurse Abigail Malts but please just call me nurse Abby.

"You may call me Yami, if you want"

"Alright Yami, I must warn you that he is in a mild state of shock and is generally unresponsive but he asked for you by name."

"Thank you, for everything you have done"

"Not a problem sir. Here we are and it's just about time to check his vitals so I will come in with you. Please, try to stay calm around him though."

We entered into the rather large blue room and there was a bed surrounded by several machines. On the bed laying in a fetal position was Yugi, hooked up to several wires and tubes. He looked even smaller than he normally did in the large bed and oversized nightgown.

"Yugi?" nurse Abby whispered as she entered the room slowly. She was cautious and gentle as she went to his bed side and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Yugi, honey, there is someone to see you"

He woke slowly and turned his body carefully. That's when I saw his face.

He had a large patchwork of gashes on his right cheek and a large bandage on his nose along with a large black eye that was barley open.

His right arm was in a cast while his left leg was wrapped tight and sitting on a pillow, swollen toes poking out the top. His chest was covered by his night gown and the rest of him was under a blanket.

But the truly shocking part was the amount of bruises and bandages covering his arms and body. Everywhere I looked there was a new patch of purple or strip of fabric.

My poor angel looked as though his wings were clipped and his body had fallen to the earth.

"Yami?" he whispered quietly as he sat up and rubbed sleep from one of his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRRY!**

**I meant to update I really did but I was a little busy. I promise to be more regular with updating but it just sort of slipped my mind. **

**I can guarantee that y'all are going to hate me after you read the last sentence but it's going to be interesting to read your reactions in the comments and reviews. *hint hint***

"Yami?"

"Hey Yugi" I said quietly with a sigh, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck and then run over by elephants"

Must.

Not.

Laugh.

*chuckle*

Shit.

I started to laugh and although I did regret laughing I simply couldn't help it.

When I was finally back to normal I felt terrible.

"Sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to laugh but I couldn't really help it."

"I wanted to hear you laugh" he said under his breath.

"How are you feeling darling?" Nurse Abbey asked as she checked over his charts and vitals.

"I have one hell of a headache" she scribbled something down on her clipboard and then pulled out a flashlight.

"Look at my finger" she moved her finger to one side of his face and then the other before writing something else down on her clipboard and then reattaching it to the bed.

"Alright Yugi I'll be right back with your medicine and to change out your IV bags, then you can get something to eat"

He nodded and she left.

Well this is awkward.

What do I say?

I barely know him and yet he called me instead of his family

I have to ask him about that later

Wait what is this later stuff?

I shouldn't even be here let alone plan to see him again. He was supposed to just be a one night stand but now I'm over my head.

"Seto is going to kill me" I whispered under my breath.

"Why?"  
>Shit he heard me.<p>

I guess I can tell him a little bit.

"He didn't want me to leave; we have to set the club up in a little bit"

Yugi nodded his head a bit and then said "well I'm glad you came"

Just then Abbey came back and placed a cup if pills off to the side and then hung up Yugi's IV bags. "Alright all you have to do is take these and then you are good to go"

She placed a cup of water on his bed tray along with the pills before watching Yugi take all the pills without the aid of the water.

That was unique.

"Open your mouth" Abbey order before making sure that Yugi had actually taken the pills and wasn't hiding them in his mouth.

"Alright if you need me I'll be at the nurses' station" she made a move to leave but then she turned around and looked straight at me, "Yami I wish to speak with you"

"Alright" I got up and placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's forehead before following her.

"Yami since you are the designated guardian of Yugi at this point I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead" I said confused that she didn't discuss this with Yugi in the room.

"I want to ask for permission to perform a rape test on Yugi. His wounds are extensive and he shows tearing around the anal region and I'm worried that he might get infected if this is gone untreated. Do I have your consent?"  
>I was baffled to put it lightly.<p>

I knew that Yugi had a boyfriend that was abusive but I never once thought that he might have marked Yugi in such a manner.

But I'm not the one she should be talking to.

I'm not family! I met his 2 days ago!

But he needs to be checked, it might help us find the bastard that did this to him.

I sighed; Yugi is going to hate me for this.

"I give my consent on one condition; you tell him and ask his permission. I refuse to make him do something that he isn't comfortable with."

She nodded, "we will ask, in the mean time you can go back to Yugi, I'll be back with his food in a little bit and I can ask him then"

"Alright" I walked back to Yugi slowly, trying to steal my nerves in order to help Yugi.

"Yes, I'm looking for him" someone said at the nurses' desk. I wonder who they are looking for.

"Yes, I'm here to see Yugi Mouto. My name is Jack."


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry! i'm bad with remembering to update but its here, just two days late. anyways this chapter isn't what i would call nice but it sets things up for pratically anything i want to do. so here we go!**

Fucking hell.

So this is the bastard that did this to Yugi.

Alright stay calm all I have to do is make sure that he doesn't see Yugi.

Wait how the hell did he find him?

No better, how the hell did they let him this far into the building?

I told Abbey to keep anyone named Jack away and here he is.

I need to call the police and get him out of here.

Wait they can't just take him away on no charges.

God damn it! I need proof if I want a restraining order to be placed on him.

Fuck that means he has to see Yugi.

Shit what the hell am I supposed to do?

Wait a second!

I can get proof but I gotta tell Yugi!

I walked to Yugi's room and shut and locked the door upon entry.

Yugi was lightly dozing before I came into the room and when I entered he started awake and was looking at me with his large innocent eyes.

"What's going on? Why did you lock the door?"

I looked through the blinds that were on the window of the door and saw that Jack was still at the nurses' desk.

"Yugi, don't be afraid I won't leave you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack in outside"

He started to shake and quiver with fear and I went over to where he was and pulled him into my arms rocking him gently in a loose hug. I didn't squeeze too hard for fear of agitating his wounds.

"Its alright I won't leave"

"P-p-please d-d-don't let him n-near me"

"I won't let him touch you, let alone see you."

Knock knock!

Oh fuck who the hell could possibly want to come in right now.

"Yugi? There is someone here to see you, he says his name is Jack"

Why are nurses so fucking stupid?  
>"I'm going to let him in okay?" I whispered to Yugi quickly before the nurse opened the door.<br>"Yugi, I need you to be strong for a few moments okay? I want you to let him in, I'll be in the closet in case something happens. I have cameras in this room watching his every move and if anything happens we can have him arrested immediately. Please be strong for a moment"

He was crying a bit but he nodded to me.

"I won't leave you alone with him, I promise" he said as he whipped his eyes and school his expressions into a blank face. I kissed his forehead gently and then scampered into the closet a moment before the nurse led Jack into the room.

"Oh my god! Yugi, are you alright?" Jack said with fake concern as he rushed over to the bed.

"I'll be fine" he said while cringing at the closeness.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't remember" Yugi lied as he looked at the nurse with pleading eyes. Those eyes were wasted on her.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk, when you want to leave, Jack, just give me a call and I'll show you out"

"Thank you"

No sooner had the door to the hospital room closed did Jack's demeanor completely change.

"What did I tell you about hospitals Yugi?" he said with a sinister glare.

"n-n-not to go to th-them" Yugi stuttered in fear as his shaking began again.

"That's right and yet you directly disobeyed me. You little piece of shit, when you are released you are going to wish you were never born." he was starting to walk away from Yugi and over to the medicine cabinet I was sitting in.

"No I won't, Jack"

He turned around, his long black hair swishing from the force, and he glared at Yugi. His black eyes were gleaming with a look of menace and anger. Yugi was still shaking in fear but held his gaze.

"What was that?" Jack growled as he slowly started to walk back to the bed.

"I said no" Yugi said in defiance

Slap!

"You will obey me, you rotten piece of shit! There is a reason you are here and I'm not afraid to teach you that lesson again!"

"Do what you will; I'm not going with you!" Yugi shouted as he finally stopped shaking with fear, now he was shaking with pent up anger.  
>"That's because you will be going to the afterlife instead!"<p>

He punched Yugi hard in the face and stomach before I leapt out of my hiding place.

"Get away from him you fucking bastard!"

"And who the fuck are you!" Jack yelled as he turned his back to where Yugi was laying

I punched him hard in the face instead of answering. He hit the ground and I kicked him a few times before I shouted, "Yugi! Hit the blue button behind your head."

Not a sound was heard.

Oh my god why is it so quiet in here?

Wait isn't the heart monitor supposed to make noise?

I turned around quickly to gaze at Yugi and froze.

"Yugi?"

There was no response from him, no movement or twitch.

Is he breathing?

Oh my god!

I rushed over to the bed and hit the emergency button on the wall.

A couple of nurses ran into the room and saw that Yugi was flat lining before rushing over to restart his heart.

"Get the defibrillator!"

They kept rushing around and trying to restart Yugi's heart. In the mean time I was focused on keeping Jack away from Yugi.

A dark chuckling started to grow from where Jack was laying. It was sinister and menacing.

"I did you a favor, now you won't have to be burdened by Yugi anymore"

"You sick bastard! He never deserved this! You think you did me a favor? A fucking favor? You don't deserve to live, but death would not be a good enough punishment for you. No that is far too forgiving; you deserve to suffer the way he suffered."

"He's breathing!"

Thank the lord!

The quiet beeping of the heart monitor in the background was soothing but it was slow, very slow.

"Nurse" I said with my eyes fixated on Jack.

"Yes sir?"

"Call the police immediately"

She rushed from the room and over to the nurses' station.

"Why would you call the police? I can easily say that you were the one that attacked Yugi. It's not like he would say anything you ask of him"

"See that's where you are wrong." I walked over to the cabinet I was sitting in before and reached up and grabbed a small camera from the top shelf.

"One"

I went over to Yugi's bed and reached under the pillows to grab a sound recorder

"Two"

I turned on the lamp on the other half of the room and a square shadow on the inside of the shade appeared. I reached in and grabbed another recorder.

"Three"

I pointed to the ceiling at the light fixture. There was a black box attached to the light that was blinking a red light.

"Four" I smirked a little, "I knew you would come. I wasn't sure when but there was no doubt that you would show up looking for your little punching bag. So I set these up in order to make sure Yugi would be safe."

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

He leapt from his place on the floor and I punched him hard again in the face and knocked his knees out from under him, causing him to land on the floor again.

"You will not touch him!"

"I don't have to touch him to kill him!"

Just then Jack pulled out a large dagger from his boot and threw it at where Yugi was laying unconscious.

Run.

Jump.

Slice!

Gasp.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

"Y-Y-Yugi"


	11. Chapter 11

The knife looked as though it was in slow motion as it flew through the air towards the prone form of Yugi.

Run.

Jump.

Slice!

Gasp.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

"Yugi" I gasped out as I my vision blurred around the edges.

The pain was instantaneous, shooting fast up from my stomach and sparking up and down my body.

Cold.

Why am I so cold?  
>Hard.<p>

It's hard to breath.

Pain.

It is consuming my entire being. No longer am I a man, I am a figure made of pain.

Laughing, a dark and eerie sound reaches my ears.

"You can go to hell you rotten piece of shit! Yugi is mine and I always get my way!"

"You… will… never… control… him"

"What was that? Bold words coming from a dead man"

"You... Wont… get… away... With this" I managed to say in between gasping breaths.

Blood had started to pool on the ground and with every breath the knife lodged itself deeper into my body, cutting and tearing away at more and more flesh.

My vision was blurry but I could still see the outline of Jack crouching in front of me.

He leaned forward to whisper in my ear

"Have fun in hell"

Slice!

Gasp

Pain

More and more pain

Blood

Gushing and flowing from 2 daggers now.

This knife was deeper and lodged in the center of my chest.

Breath only became harder and harder for me.

This knife was dangerously close to where my lungs and heart where.

The knives were getting deeper and deeper now with each gasping breath.  
>The pain is unbearable but I refuse to scream.<p>

I refuse to allow this man sick pleasure from my screams.

He frowned at my lack of response to his cruelty but a sick smile formed on his lips moments later.

"Well if I can't get a delicious scream to come from your lips then I wonder if he will give me what I want." he said as walked slowly over to where Yugi was laying on the bed

"You… wont… touch… him!"

I pulled a knife out of my chest quickly and threw it at Jack with every ounce of power left in my body.

Unfortunately my throw wasn't powerful enough and Jack easily dodged my knife.

Only after the knife landed in the wall did I recognize the sharp pain coming from where that knife had been.

The scream was so close to coming out but I bit my lip instead. Not even a whimper came from my mouth as I bit my lip so hard it bleed.

Great more and more blood to add to the ever growing puddle on the floor.

"Just give it up; you are going to die here. Alone"

"I… am… not… alone… Yugi-"

"Is coming with me!" Jack grabbed Yugi harshly by the hair and dragged him off the bed.

Machines started to beep and alarms went off on the machines.

Yugi wasn't supposed to be moved, he was in bad condition and any form of movement could affect his health in detrimental ways.

"This little piece of shit is coming with me! And you, you are going to die here, alone. But don't worry; Yugi will soon join you in hell, that is, when I'm finished with him"

"Yu…gi"

My breathing was ragged and painful.

My vision was blurrier than it was only moments ago.

I could only make out the shapes of Jack and Yugi before my vision went blank.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's late but here is the next chapter. Yesterday felt like a Thursday so it didn't occur to me that it was, in fact, Monday. Sorry. Anyways if you didn't already hate me from the last chapter you will probably hate me now! Enjoy!**

"You're all mine now, you little bitch" Jack growled out as he forcibly dragged my body down the hallway.

But that's not the weird part.

The weird part was that I was watching myself being dragged and beaten down the hallway.

It's as though I was no longer part of my body.

I watched as Jack grabbed my hair and held something to my throat as he dragged me towards the exit of the ICU.

Yami.

Where is Yami?

He said he wouldn't leave me

He said he wouldn't let Jack touch me

Where is he now?

Where is he now?

What is this?

What is this feeling?

I feel… warm.

Too warm

It burns

God why does it burn!  
>This heat<p>

It's suffocating!

No longer am I looking down at my body, now I am trapped within it

Why is it so hard to breathe?

It feels as though I am breathing in glass.

It's tearing me apart!

The heat is gone now.

But it left behind such a powerful pain.

I can barely bring myself to groan, let alone breath.

My eyes are glued shut from the pain and a painful whimper escapes my mouth.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is going to wake up for her prince." Jack whispered sinisterly into my ear.

Just hearing his voice made the pain that I felt worse.

I let out a long piercing scream of utter agony.

This pain shouldn't be possible.

Where is Yami?

Why hasn't Jack been stopped?

Why won't anyone help me?

"Scream all you want, you little monster, no one will help someone as pathetic and worthless as you!"

I felt something cold against my neck.

More pain.

God why won't you end this?

Why won't you let me die?

It's probably because you don't want me.

No one wants me.

I'm not good enough to die.

I don't deserve to go to heaven.

Maybe hell will like me.

"k-k" I let out, trying desperately to get those two small words out. "Ki-ki- kill… m-m-e"

"What was that? I didn't hear you over your screams"

He jabbed me in the ribs once me and I cried out.

"Kill me!"

"With pleasure! Go rot in hell!"

Maybe hell will take me after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Special bonus week! Since this chapter is really short I am posting two! Only they have to be different chapters because it would be weird to have a complete time and person change. Anyways here is part 1! Also I promise this is the last anxiety inducing/ sad chapter for now! Cross my heart and hope to die there won't be another sad chapter for a while!**

"Get the fuck away from him you bastard!"

Slam!

Fall

Catch

Cradle

What the hell is going on?

Who the fuck is holding me right now?

"And just who the fuck are you?"

Click, click

"You're final image!"

Bang!

Screaming.

Now there is just screaming.

My screams of pain mixed with the screams of terror as everyone frantically looked for what had just happened.

"Get a stretcher! Take him into surgery now!"

Someone kept yelling.

They sounded so familiar.

Why did they sound so familiar?

"Hold on Yugi, just hold on"

I was crying from the pain and the person who was still holding me just whipped my tears and held me gently.

"Wait a minute" the person said to themselves "Where's Yami? Yugi if you can hear me tell me where he is! Please! We need to find him!"

"r-r" letting out that one sound was leaving me panting in pain but Yami needs to be saved. I don't know where he is but I can only pray he is alright.

"R-r-ro"

"Squeeze my hand if you think he is hurt"

With every ounce of power left in my body I moved my hands.

"Was he with you before you were attacked again?"

I squeezed harder.

If there is any chance he is alive, dear God let them find him

"Quick check the room!"

There was the sound of fast feat and then muffled shouting coming from down the hall.

"WE NEED ANOTHER STRETCHER!"

They found him.

"Don't worry, you are safe now" the voice whispered in my ear again.

I know that voice.

It's so familiar.

I know who is holding me!

"Ba-Bakura"


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2 of my double update! Making 2 obnoxiously short chapters into one giant update! Hurray! I thought this chapter was actually kinda funny, I don't know if you will agree but whatever. Anyways review if you want! **

Pain.

Dull yet still there.

BONG!

God what the hell was that?

BONG! BONG! BONG!

Why is there a fucking drummer playing next to my head?

Bong! Bo-ep!

What the fuck is going on?

Bo-ep! Bo-eep! Beep! Beep!

God why is that so fucking loud?

Beep! Beep, beep, beep, beep!

Thank god the sound went down.

Still don't know what the fuck it is but it's at least lower now.

The sound kept on going and I groaned.

That fucking sound brought me out of the best sleep I have ever had.

"He's waking up!"

God why is everything so freaking loud right now?

"Yami, Yami i need you to focus now okay? Try to open your eyes"

Why?

I'm so comfortable right now and I'm perfectly fine with going back to sleep.

"Yami open your god damned eyes and you will get to see Yugi again!"

That jumpstarted me.

My eyes flashed open in a second and my memories came back not a moment later.

The first thing I saw was light.

Blinding, painful light.

"God damn it! If you want me to open my freaking eyes turn off that fucking light!"

Someone chuckled nearby and then I heard the snap of a light switch being turned off.

"There? Better now princess?"

I opened my eyes once again and this time I was welcomed by the mocking face of Bakura.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Watching out for your sorry ass of course"

"You, worrying about me? How kind of you" I said was sarcasm dripping off every word.

"If I didn't come around, you and Yugi would be dead right now, so the least you could do would be thank me"

Alright now I'm totally confused.

"You saved me? How the hell did you save me? And why the fuck does my chest hurt so freaking much?"

The more I breathed and talked to Bakura the more my chest began to throb.

"Take it easy you dope, we don't need you springing a leak out of nowhere. I'll tell you everything after you get your medicine"

My chest continued to throb so I didn't even hear his last sentence as I was consumed with pain once again.

"I know it hurts but give the medicine a moment and you will be fine again sir. Let me know if I can do anything else for you"

Whoever was just talking left and Bakura was standing in the doorway looking smug as he watched my pain ridden face relax from whatever drug was just injected into me.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"Well you know that Jack came in and attacked Yugi again. So when Jack was done sticking knives into you he grabbed Yugi and pulled him down the hall. Conveniently the 3 nurses that work this wing had to do more important things than watch out for crazy boyfriends with knives dragging their unconscious and dangerously- close- to- dying victims across the floor. Anyway seto called me to tell me to come kick your ass and get you back to the club for opening when I saw Yugi being dragged along. Naturally I kicked his ass and got Yugi some attention before finding you passed out on the floor. You are one lucky person because someone you managed to live through that maniac"

"Where is Yugi? Is he okay!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. He is fine… mostly. He is in a medically induced coma at the moment so that he won't feel the pain. He is luckier than you to be alive right now. Almost all of his ribs are broken and he has a punctured lung. His wrist and leg are broken and he has had some severe internal bleeding. He has severe lacerations all along his body. His concussion has gotten worse from the second beating and now they don't know if he will be able to see or walk for a while. He's in pretty rough shape but he is alive."

"Thank god"

"Ryou and Joey are down there now keeping an eye on him. They said they would call if anything happens"

"Where is Jack?"

"That bastard is rotting in jail with a bullet lodged in his knee"

"Seriously? Why didn't you kill that now good son of a bitch?"

"Well if I killed him I could go to jail, which I would generally like to avoid"

"Oh please, you loved jail the first time"

"Yeah, I did" Bakura sighed and his eyes glazed over as the memories flooded in. "good times, good times"


	15. Chapter 15

**lol this authors note was orginally not here but it is being posted! i was just busy and didnt have the extra minuet to put this bolded part in. alright enjoy the chapter!**

Hazy.

I feel hazy and heavy

As though there was a heavy weight sitting upon my chest, growing larger and larger with each breath.

I am slipping between the cold darkness and the warm inviting light before me.

I am cold yet warm.

I am sold but transparent.

I am alive but dead.

I need freedom from this terrible pain, from this all encompassing pain that is slowly driving me mad.

I want to scream but my body is heavy, weighing me down and making it hard to breath.

My body is suffocating me, it's so heavy.

It's cold too.

My body is cold, so cold.

Why won't they warm me up?

Why can't I move?

I'm ready to wake up! I want to be warm.

I want to be held.

I want to cry.

I want to scream.

I want love.

I want Yami.

Where is he now?

Where has he gone to?

My senses are dull but I feel something.

It's a feather light touch somewhere nearby my body

I hope it is yami.

Perhaps he can make me warm again.

Perhaps he can save me from this monotonous kaleidoscope of black and white, cold and warmth.

A whisper.

A quiet whisper reaches my ears, breaking through the heavy cloak that masks my senses.

"Come back to me" someone whispers.

The emotion is strong and the feather light touch is starting to grow harder against my skin.

"Come back to me"

There is a wetness on my hand

Or at least I believe it to be my hand

The water is warm, so warm

"Come back to me"

Yes I'll come if you will give me more of that wonderful warmth.

"Come back to me" he whispers again like a mantra.

I will! I will come back to you!

I fight against my heavy body, trying to move, trying to breathe.

Let me move! Let me find that warmth!

Let me go back to yami!  
>Come on body move!<p>

I don't know how long I desperately fought against my body but my senses were slowly coming back to me, starting with sounds.

I could hear the gentle breathing of the person next to me.

I could hear their quiet sobs and their pleas for me to return.

I could hear the quiet ticking of a watch.

I could smell the disinfectant of the hospital.

I could smell the shampoo of the person next to me.

I could feel their touch upon my hand, gently caressing it with their hand. I could feel the uncomfortable bed and the scratchy sheets on it.

I can feel the pain come back.

It doesn't come back slowly like my other senses; no it comes back full force.

The pain is excruciating but regardless of the pain I open my eyes to see nothing but light.

I can feel most of my body now but I still cannot see anything other than light.

I try to move some more only to find that it is too difficult.

I try to speak but the sound is nonexistent.

I try to move my hand.

I can move my hand!

I twitch the fingers gently so that the person next to me can see that I am awake.

The movement in small but they sat up and looked towards me.

"Yugi?" I know that voice, "can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can"

I twitched my fingers again in response, not having enough energy to move more than that.

"Yugi, look at me, please"

I don't know where you are though! It's so bright in here, yet I still cannot see.

I groan; the pain is getting worse and worse with every movement.

"Hold on Yugi, the nurse is coming" I heard the shuffling of feet and then the push of a button before yami sat back down on the side of my bed.

"It's alright love, I promise it's alright"

The black is clouding my vision once again but it is no longer cold.

I am not cold anymore, yami is here with me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg I am soooo sorry that I didn't update last week. All I can say was that I was really busy and didn't have time to write a chapter. Anyways this is all I can offer you today. It's kinda short but not obnoxiously short. Again sorry! but before we begin i just want to let you know that i deleted the chapter that wasn't a chapter. you know the one where i asked for you help? yeah its gone since i'm pretty sure that it was a dream. i think i will write it and post it soon but not immediately. but now on with the story!**

Tears were streaming down my face as I looked down on my sweet sweet angel.

It had been days since I was released from the hospital yet I refused to leave. I won't stay away from my angel, lying alone on his bed.

I don't doubt that the police have Jack thoroughly restrained however I don't want to change it. If Jack comes back I will kill him myself, no questions asked.

I'd go kill him now if it wasn't for the fact that Yugi would be alone.

I just wish that he would wake up.

"Come back to me" I whispered as I stroked his hand gently.

"Come back to me" tears were streaming down my face now.

"Come back to me"

"Come back to me" my body is consumed by sobs as I continue my mantra.

I know that it is only a desperate plea to unhearing ears but I want to believe that he can hear me, that he will come back to me.

My head rests on the bed as I cry my heart out. If only he would come back to me. If only I was a better protector. If only Jack had never found him. If only, if only

A twitch

Small and almost impossible to detect if I hadn't been holding his hand, but a twitch none the less.

I looked up from the bed and gasped.

His eyes were open!  
>"Yugi?" I asked quietly in case this was all a dream and talking too loud would wake me up. "Can you hear me? Squeeze me hand if you can"<p>

Another gentle twitch and a light squeeze

He can hear me! He is alive!

"Yugi look at me please" I begged hoping to keep him awake for that much longer while I pushed the blue nurse call button on the side of the bed.

There was a low groan and he winced painfully.

His chest must hurt.

"Hold on Yugi, the nurse is coming" I said as I stroked his hair gently, "it's alright love, I promise it's alright"

His eyes fluttered closed and his heart rate evened out again. It wasn't as slow as when he was in his comma before but now it was slow in the way that he was just simply sleeping.

The nurse came in a moment after his eyes closed once again.

"Sir what is it?" she asked with a look of annoyance and attitude.

Bitch

"He was just awake"

"Let me take a look then"

She walked over to the heart rate machine and looked at the heart beat patterns. "Well he most certainly was awake, although not for long"

Didn't I just say that?

"I'll go tell his doctor then" she then left.

Stupid bitch

Why the hell would I lie to her? Of course he woke up! I knew he would live, I just knew it!

Nurse Abbey walked in then and my eyes narrowed, I was still pissed with her and how she allowed Jack into the building, let alone into Yugi's room unsupervised.

"Hello Yami" I nodded my head to her and she walked over to where Yugi was. She grabbed his chart off the foot of the bed and took down some notes on his condition.

A low groan was heard from the bed and I looked back down to where Yugi was lying. His eyes fluttered open once again and he moved his head a little bit.

"Yugi" I said my eyes shining with happiness. "Yugi can you hear me?

"*groan*"

Abbey was staring at Yugi on the bed and then rushed over to a cabinet on the other end of the room. She grabbed a small bottle and syringe before coming back over to where we were.

"The pain won't last much longer, I promise" she injected the contents of the syringe into his IV drip and then Yugi relaxed a little.

"Abbey what did you give him?"  
>"Don't worry it's a small dose of morphine for the pain and some vitamins to give him energy. As long as he is awake we can figure out the total extent of his concussion."<p>

I nodded and looked back down to where Yugi was. He seemed to be trying to say something.

"Wa-ww-wa"

"Water?" he nodded and I grabbed a cup off the bedside table and filled it to the brim. I then lifted his head and tipped the cup back slowly.

He drank the water greedily before I placed him back down on the bed, careful of his injuries.

"Better?"

"Much" his voice was scratchy and he could barely speak above a whisper but it was still his beautiful voice ringing loud and clear.

"Is there anything that still hurts?" Abbey asked as she continued to check machine around the room.

He shook his head no and she nodded to him. "That's good. Is there anything that doesn't feel right?"

"I can't really see with that bright light on, could you turn it off?"  
>"Sure" she flipped off the lights and he blinked again.<p>

"Thank you"

"No problem. Do you feel any numbness around your body?"

"No"

"Can you move your fingers and toes?"  
>He moved his fingers again and then wiggled his toes a little, I could tell that any energy he might have had was disappearing quickly and so could Abbey.<p>

"That's very good, Yugi, very good" she said as she wrote something down on her clipboard "rest now Yugi, you will get some food later and then we will talk some more but for now sleep"

She touched his hand gently and then left the room.

"Sleep my love, sleep. We will talk again later"

"Thank you, Yami" she said as his eyes closed once again and his heart monitor slowed indicating he was asleep.

Nothing will harm my angel ever again.

Nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

(Yami's POV)

5 months later

Yugi is finally all healed!

His casts came off and he is ecstatic

He hated wearing those things; he said they were madly uncomfortable

Over the past 5 months I have learned so much about him

And he learned a few things about me

About how I owned the club

About the fact I'm cousins with Seto Kaiba

About Bakura saving him

About my own injury

He felt terrible for the longest time but I convinced him to stay with me while jack was still in jail.

He is too precious to leave alone. I could never bring myself to allow him to live alone in that horrible apartment.

The walls were covered in stains from presumably blood. The entire apartment smells like blood, vomit and sex. There are broken bottles all over. I would never let someone enter that place let alone live there alone.

Plus it's in a pretty bad area

Yeah no chance is he going to stay there

He moved in with me and I have been helping him with everything

There is just one thing that he hasn't been able to do

Dance

He practically begged me every night that the club was open to let him dance. But his injuries were extensive so I wouldn't let him. He misses it though, more than I had originally thought.

I knew he was a good dancer since I met him that first night but I never knew that he used to sneak into clubs and dance whenever jack would leave for a few days.

But that does explain a lot

Anyways he has been bouncing off the walls with wanting to dance.

I told him when the casts came off he could go with me

Today he got them off…

(Yugi's pov)

FINALLY

FUCKING FINALLY!

I thought those damn casts would never come off

They are seriously a pain in the ass

Not only are they restrictive but they are itchy like crazy

Plus now Yami will let m dance!  
>He told me to be ready for 8 so now I am getting ready<p>

It was strange when I first moved in with Yami. I tried to get used to things but it was so hard at first. I was so afraid. But he reassured me and showered me in only kindness.

He never pushed me and he was always there for me.

But I need him to push me

It's like he thinks I'm made of glass. He almost never touches me and he is always really careful when he does.

I need him to touch me; I need him to be both my protector and lover.

Right now he is just my protector

But this is going to change

I finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

I was wearing black leather pants, a red shredded t shirt and plenty of buckles and belts.

I had put on a little eyeliner and outlined some of my scars with black. When I did that they looked almost like tattoos

All in all I felt hot

And I think Yami thought so too since when he saw me his eyes bugged out. God he looked hot right now.

I love when he gets ready to go the club; he always wears the hottest clothing

Tonight he had on his usual black leather pants but he decided to not wear a shirt tonight. Well not really. He was wearing a see through black button down shirt that he had tucked into his pants. Under this mesh shirt and all across his skin were designs drawn on with expert hands.

They swirled up and around his arms to paint a picture upon his chest. They wrapped and twisted as if they were alive and played with each other to create a seductive dance of paints upon his perfectly tanned chest.

I couldn't stop staring at the sexual demon as he finished drawing the final designs on his lower arms and hands.

He finished and bent to put on his knee high black leather lace up boots. He finished tying his boot on and I just kept staring at him.

Yami finally noticed that I was standing there and he looked up from his shoes.

His expression = priceless

His eyes showed a combination of lust, confusion, and awe. He schooled his emotions back to their normal appearance and walked over to where I was still standing frozen in the door way.

"Ready baby?"

I nodded and he exited his room, gently wrapping his arm around my waist as he led me out of the apartment at the top of the club.

As we continued to walk down the hallway towards the secret entrance to the club the music got louder and louder.

The lights could been seen under the door  
>The heat was rising<p>

I was giddy with excitement

We reached the door and Yami pulled it open to show the club overflowing with people

Women scantily clad huddled in groups around the bar or danced with men who were a little _excited_.

The pulse of the bass ripped through my chest and my heart beat matched it quickly

No longer was I just a person

No now I was consumed with the music, the lights, the drinks and the people

Yami stopped as I took in the club before he whispered in my ear, "can I have this dance?"

"you can have as many as you want" I said and he led me over to the dance floor.

The music blared and the people pressed against us but Yami and I didn't care, all that mattered was the music and each other.

The songs meshed into each other and I quickly lost myself with the sensations of Yami holding me close as I danced with him.

But not just any dance

No this was a _special_ dance

And dance only for him

I danced my dance and soon Yami and I were panting

"Come little one, let's continue this dance in a more… private place"

He led me through the mass of uncoordinated bodies to where we had first entered the club hours before

We headed back up into the apartment but it wasn't quiet anymore, now the music of our heart beats and breaths was making an intoxicating symphony.

We were barely 3 feet into the apartment when Yami pulled my body flush against his own and started a hungry kiss.

His tongue mapped out my mouth and only served to further my lust

We battled for the longest time before we both couldn't breathe and broke apart to pant.

"Yugi…"

"Help me Yami"

"Tell me what you need"

What I need?

What do I need?

"I need…" I began as he leaned down again to capture my lips in another ferocious kiss. All thoughts left my head for a while as he pinned me up against the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to play with his soft spiked tresses

His hands wandered across my sides and arms, making em shiver with pleasure and anticipation. He eventually raised his own hands into my hair as the kiss continued to deepen.

We breathlessly pulled away and I could see how his crimson eyes had darkened to near black with lust.

"I need… you… now" I panted while still trapped between the door and the sex god in front of me

He didn't say anything else he simply locked the door behind me and practically dragged me to his bedroom

**Take that writers block! Ha! As I you can see I (finally) managed to update this fic. Sorry it took so long but some things came up and then writers block attacked me and held me hostage for the past few weeks. Next chapter will have a lemon so keep your fingers crossed that I can actually manage to write it. Review if you want to make me smile and update faster!**


	18. Chapter 18: LEMON WARNING

***Blushing profusely* this is my first lemon ever. Sorry if it's bad. Flame all you want. **

The door slammed shut to the bedroom and our bodies slammed into each other in hungry passion. Yami started to run his hands up and down my sides, along the insides of my legs but completely dodged my growing need.

Hands guided themselves up my sides again and slipped under my shirt. His cold hands rubbed against my flushed skin, making my shirt ride up. I lifted my arms and removed my lips from his and the shirt was quickly tossed away.

My own hands wandered around Yami's body as I dislodged his shirt from his pants and began working on the buttons, growling in frustration. Yami chuckled darkly as his lips continued to play with mine. His hands wandered back down to my legs and grabbed just behind my knees.

I jumped up and locked my legs around his waist as he carried us over to the bed.

I finally unbuttoned all his buttons and ripped the offending cloth off his body and tossed it somewhere far away from the bed.

We broke our kiss and panted for a moment. He had a light sweat gracing his forehead and his eyes were pure black with lust. He growled in a sexy way and noticed my knee high lace up boots.

"Get those damn things off" he growled as he rolled over to remove his own confining shoes. I practically ripped my shoes and socks off, growling darkly when a knot in the laces made me slow down. I finally got the damn shoes off to find Yami placing a small black bottle on the mattress.

All he had on at this point were his leather pants, everything else was gone.

He smirked and straddled my waist as his lips clamped down on a nipple while one hand massaged my crotch.

I let out a near scream in pleasure as my pants grew uncomfortably tight from his ministrations. Once one nipple was hardened he switched and started to grind into me. Our pants rubbed together and the friction was delicious. I moaned again and again into his mouth as his grinds became harder.

We broke for air and he continued to grind into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, looking for more of that fantastic friction.

He quickly pushed my legs off of him and undid my pants in one swift movement. He moved his hands to the top of my pants and gently helped me lift my bottom. I followed his movement and soon I was completely naked beneath my over clothed boyfriend.

Blushing, I quickly unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down to his knees with his boxers to reveal his engorged member. He kicked off his pants as his lips found mine again and trailed kisses, licks and nips down my body down to my own member. He licked the tip like a lollipop before swallowing the entire length hole. I screamed out in pleasure at the velvety warmth engulfing me. He swirled his tongue around the shaft and pulled back to nearly the tip before taking it slowly back into his mouth. I moaned and tried to thrust my hips up into that heat again but he grabbed my hips and kept them pinned to the sheets.

I whined and he chuckled sending vibrations down my body and I cried out in pleasure. He slowly increased his speed as he started to play with my balls. The pleasure was getting to be too much. "Yami! I-I-I" I never finished my sentence as my hold broke and I spilled myself into his waiting mouth.

He licked it all up and then licked my member clean before looking into my eyes "delicious". I gulped and felt the blood rush right back to my member.

He saw that I was more than ready for more. "Looks like someone is over eager". He chuckled to himself and started to rub my over sensitized member again. I bucked up into his hand as I hardened back to a state where it was almost painful.

Pleased that I was hard enough Yami removed his hand and I whined again at the loss of friction.

"Don't worry" he chuckled as he grabbed the little bottle in his hands and popped the top. He covered three digits with the slimy substance and placed the bottle back on the bed. He straddled my hips again and I willingly spread my legs a little wider for him.

He gently moved one finger around my entrance to relax the muscles before he entered the first finger. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. He pushed the finger in and out a few times before adding another finger. This finger hurt a little, nothing too bad just uncomfortable. He felt my body clench around his fingers and said "relax or it will hurt more". I forced myself to relax and I felt his lips cover my own as he pushed the final digit into my body. I moaned in pain and broke the kiss to gasp from the pain. He stopped his movements for a moment so I could adjust before he thrust the fingers around the walls massaging me slowly from the inside. I gasped and clutched his shoulders as he touched somewhere that made me see stars.

"Found it" he thrust his fingers there a few more times and I cried out in pleasure. After feeling that I was about to burst he removed his fingers from me and I whined at the loss.

"Hold on"

He got up off the bed and walked over to his dresser. I was confused, we already had the lube on the bed, what else could he need?

He came back a moment later and returned to his previous position. He smirked down at my confused look and started to kiss me furiously again. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and returned the kiss just as passionately. I felt him place something around my cock.

He pulled away and grabbed the lube from the other side of the bed. I watched him open the cap and put a good amount on his own cock before tossing the bottle to the side. I looked down to see him straddle me and place his tip at my entrance. Only then did I see the black circle around my member.

"Yami? What is that?"

"My dick about to enter your body and fuck you senseless"

Before I could say anything else though he started to enter my body slowly. I hurt like hell but I forced myself to relax. It's going to feel better, I know it is! I gasped at the pain and blinked away the tears that kept forming in my eyes.

He kissed the tears away and didn't move for a long while. I wiggled my hips after a while and felt I was ready.

He started to pull out at a painstakingly slow pace and then push back in just as slow. I grit my teeth with impatience.

"Yami… faster"

He groaned and slammed into me. I cried out and saw stars as he hit that bundle of nerves. Encouraged by my screams of pleasure he sped up and pushed deeper and deeper into me, hitting my prostrate harder and harder. I was screaming from the immense pleasure that I was feeling.

I was near bursting and felt something tightly restricting me from releasing.

"Yami! I'm so close!"

"Me too" he said as he thrusted harder and harder into my body

"please"

"Please what?" he said as he stopped all movement completely

"Please!"

"Tell me what you need Yugi" he whispered as he leaned down next to my ear.

"Please… please… let me come!"

"As you wish" he whispered against my lips as he removed the thing from my shaft. His tongue entered my mouth again and he started to thrust at a frantic pace hitting my every nerve.

"Yami!" I yelled as I spilled my release over our chests and panted harshly.

Yami was still thrusting into my spent body when I finished. He kept hitting my prostrate sending waves of pure bliss to continue to pass through my body.

"Yugi… I'm close" he whispered as he kept going. A few more thrusts and he yelled "Yugi!" as he came inside me, his hot release coating my insides.

He slumped forward and barely held himself up on his arms. He was panting (so was I) as he came down from his own personal ecstasy. He finally caught he breath and pulled out, lying down next to me on the bed. I looked at him for a while before I noticed a ring on his finger.

It was small and black and fit snuggly on his thumb. Damn it that's why I couldn't come earlier, he put on a freaking cock ring!

Well then let's have some fun

I gently grabbed his hand and pulled the ring off his thumb. I looked over to see that Yami was still panting gently and e had his eyes closed.

Perfect

I slipped the ring onto his limp cock and watched to see if he had noticed.

He didn't.

I straddled his waist and simply sat there as I watched his face contort in confusion and his eyes start to darken in lust again.

I rubbed a finger on his chest in a circle around his pert nipple.

"Yes Yugi?"

"I was wondering if I could do something."

"Depends on what you want to do" he eyed me suspiciously from his place below me.

"How about this?" I said as I started to kiss him and stroke him back to attention. He moaned below me and tried to roll me over so that he could be on top. Yeah not gonna happen.

I planted myself firmly on top of him and grabbed the head board so that he couldn't flip us over.

I kept stroking him until I felt his member to be as solid as a rock.

I pulled back from the kiss and grabbed the discarded bottle of lube from the other side of the bed.

I popped the top and spilled a large amount of lube onto my own fingers before casting the bottle aside. Yami raised his eyebrows in shock and opened his mouth in protest when I jammed all three fingers into my already abused hole, striking my prostrate head on.

I moaned in pleasure as I grabbed my own cock and started to pump it in one hand and ram into my prostrate with the other.

Yami's eyes widened at my display and I saw him visibly relax beneath me.

Through half lidded eyes I continued my ministrations until I saw that he was practically ready to jump me at any moment. I took my hand out of my entrance and moved to straddle his hips once more.

In one quick movement his member was inside me once again and I was moaning in pure bliss from the feeling of being filled.

Yami moaned beneath me and I started to bounce on his impressive endowment. My pace was fast from the beginning and had no signs of slowing at any point. I kept my breakneck pace and hit my prostrate every time.

Yami kept up with my pace and bucked so that when I sat down on his cock it would be thrusted deeper inside of me. I kept going until I could hear Yami muttering curses under his breath.

I stopped short and gently rocked myself on his cock all the while looking completely innocent

"What's wrong Yami?" I tilted my head for the extra effect

"Damn it Yugi!"

"What? Don't you like it?"

"Let me come!"

"Not yet"

I started up my pace again and I heard Yami hold back a chocked moan. Oh how I love those noises.

I kept going until my legs were screaming and I was close to coming myself.

I slipped off his member and earned myself a growl of displeasure from Yami. I grabbed his cock and started to pump it harshly as if I was still riding it.

"What do you want me to do Yami?"

"Take off that fucking ring so I can ram you into the mattress so hard you won't be able to walk for at least a week"

Well that sounds perfect

I grabbed the ring off his dick and the moment it was gone I was under Yami and he was thrusting into me again. I screamed out in pleasure until he finally finished with me.

We lay panting for a few moments before my eyes started to close. Yami saw my wavering consciousness and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his chest. I snuggled close to his chest and mumbled "I love you"

He kissed my forehead "sleep my love"


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter! I felt so scared that no one would like the lemon but I'm glad you did! Anyways here is the new chapter. (I know I updated late and all but I was just updating my other story the circus of nightmares. If you want something dark and creepy read that) anyways here we go!**

**ps. i found the story that i couldn't remember! it's called domination by borath! read it, its absolutely fantastic! (alright now i'm done talking!)**

"Alright bastard if that's the way you want it to be. You think Yugi is yours? Ha! You have never been more wrong before, you bastard. But I won't ruin it just yet. You can have your fun for now but you can't have it all forever…"

….

(Next day around noon)

Yugi was still sleeping by the time I woke up

He seemed so peaceful, like an angel relaxing in my arms

His face was calm, almost childlike as I gazed down at my little lover

Yes he is mine, all mine and no one will ever take him away from me

I smiled gently and started to pet his hair while he snuggled closer to me.

My life is perfect now, nothing can change it

With a low groan Yugi shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before his eyes finally focused and he smiled up at me.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said as I kissed his forehead.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss

"Come on we need to shower"

I started to get up but Yugi just raised his arms and gave me this pleading look, "carry me?"

I chuckled but still picked up his little body and carried him into the bathroom with me.

I placed him down next to the tub and turned on the water before placing him in the water before getting in myself.

He groaned as his sensitive areas hit the warm water but he soon relaxed as the water soothed his sore body. Fully awake now he started to scrub at his skin and scalp before dipping below the surface of the tub to wash the soap out of his hair.

He popped back to the surface and I went under to remove the suds in my own hair. I came back up and he was sitting in the water just relaxing. His hair was dripping wet but it had started to spike up. Just like curly hair the spikes started to appear even while wet.

The water had started to get cold so I lifted myself out of the tub and grabbed a towel before going to grab Yugi and wrap him up in the big fluffy towel.

He giggled as I wrapped him up tight in the towel. I grabbed a towel for myself and wrapped it around my waist before grabbing his hand and heading him back into the bedroom.

We went into our shared bedroom and grabbed some clothes. Now fully dressed, I grabbed his hand again and led him downstairs towards the kitchen.

He let go of my hand and stopped walking. I turned around confused and saw him smiling before pushed me into a chair in the living room saying, "Stay here, I want to cook"

I smiled and waited patiently for him to come back to me.

It couldn't have been but a moment later that my phone went off and started to vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed the small silver phone and pressed the talk button and uttered a "hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" a menacing voice snapped on the other line.

"I'm upstairs. Seto, what do you want?"

"I want you to get your ass downstairs and help me set up!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as he continued to rant about me not working anymore and how he needed help.

"Alright! Alright! I'll be down with Yugi in half an hour, okay? I'll talk to you later"

I hung up before I got a response.

"Come on Yami! Breakfast is ready!"

Shaking off my conversation with Seto, I went into the kitchen to see eggs, bacon and toast being placed on the table.

"Wow this looks fantastic"

"Thank you. Come on let's eat"

We sat and ate while talking about anything that popped into our heads. We finished pretty quickly and I cleaned up while he went to get his shoes, wallet and phone from upstairs.

He came back down with my black boots in his hand. I put them on quickly and we headed downstairs to help Seto set up for tonight.

….

"Oh you think you can run? You think you can hide? You think you can protect him? Oh you are wrong. You are so wrong. Just wait until I get my hands on you. Just wait until I break you…"


	20. Chapter 20

Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gome gomen! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating anything at all recently; I've been busy. Actually right now I'm at college doing a summer program so it's been even harder lately to thing of inspiration let alone have the time to post it. Plus for some reason I decided that I didn't need my computer so have to use to gross computer lab! Anyways I wont promise I will be more regular with my updates since I haven't stuck to my word very well but for now I can give you this chapter.

"Would you two please stop acting like rabbits and try to help out tonight?" Seto glared as we entered the club part of the building. I felt myself blush at the comment before going to help Seto move some chairs back into place.

"Yami" Seto called quietly as he crooked his finger and motioned for Yami to follow him. "Lets have a little chat now shall we?"

Yami groaned before walking over to where I was to give me a quick kiss. "If I'm not back in half an hour assume the worst" Yami joked as he left to go talk to Seto.

Yami's POV

Great Seto is pissed more than normal

Fantastic he is either going to yell at me, kick my ass or a combination of the two.

I walked away from where Yugi was to the other side of the room where Seto chose to lurk in the shadows. He moved as I kept walking towards him and entered into another room

Yup he is going to yell at me

I entered the next room to find Seto glaring at me. I closed the door behind me and locked the door.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Seto yelled as soon as the door was locked

"I don't know what the hell yours is!" I yelled back as Seto continued to glare back at me

"You are supposed to be untouchable remember? You aren't supposed to fall in love with someone!"

"What's wrong, are you jealous or something?" I yelled.

"No I pity the poor creature that you fell in love with!"

"Oh like you're any better!" I yelled. "That blonde guy, the one that acts like a puppy? Yeah I've seen the way you act around him. I pity him because he has to deal with your attitude all the time! Honestly you can't talk because you are just as bad if not worse!"

"Yeah but at least I don't have to keep up an image, unlike you" Seto snarled.

"Fuck the image! Everyone in the club hangs all over me as it is even when they know I'm taken. This isn't going to hurt anyone!"

"Really? It wont hurt anyone? Try telling that to that little slut of yours! He is going to be hurt every time he sees you flirting with someone else

"He's not a fucking slut!" I yelled as I grabbed Seto and pushed him up against the wall.

"Really? I find that hard to believe! Unless you were the one that rapped him badly enough to out him in the hospital he has been with other people! He is a little slut and you just refuse to lis-"

"How fucking dare you!" I yelled

"Oh look here's the slut now!" Seto taunted as Yugi stood shaking in front of the open door way. He was shaking and his face was tuned to the ground so I couldn't see if he was shaking from anger or from sadness but one thing is for sure this isn't going to end well.

"Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into?" I snarled.

"Who cares? He is just a little slut! He can't possibly hur-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled as I punched Seto in the face

I let Seto fall from my grasp.

"Why should I?" Seto pushed as he re-gained his footing and stood up. "That's all he is! Look at him! He can't even defend himself! He's letting me say all this because eh knows its true! Isn't that right Yugi? You know its true" Seto said as he took a few steps closer to where Yugi was standing, still shaking

"Seto! What the fuck is wrong with you! You've never had a problem with Yugi before now and it's been months!"

"That's not Seto" Yugi whispered from the door way

"What?" I said as I spun to look a Yugi "what do you mean that's not Seto?"

"That's not him" Yugi said as he backed up a step. "Y-y-you can't be b-back! W-what the f-fuck do you w-want from me! Why can't y-you just l-leave me alone?"

"Glad to see that you haven't forgotten me yet" Seto said as his body began to change. "Good to know that you haven't forgotten your master yet" the person said as Seto's body continued changing

The body changed and contorted in strange ways as a different person was created in front of my eyes. A series of sickening pops and cracks were emitted from the body as it twisted to be taller and thinner. Seto's dark brown hair grew long and changed to a bright blue with sunny yellow stripes. It looked like a raccoon tail was repainted and attached to his head. The new person standing in front of Yugi and me was defiantly not Seto. The man had a sadistic gleam in his eyes, a shocking orange color, and they also hid a touch of insanity. The man had shard facial features and his skin was a sickly pale color. As for clothing Seto's clothes had disappeared in the transformation and were replaced by a simple pair of black leather pants and black tank top. Adorning his arms and waist were a series of brightly colored ribbons, beads, leather and other fabric pieces. On his feet were black leather knee high lace up boots that had his pants tucked into them.

"I'm thrilled to see that Jack didn't destroy you, after all I did only loan you out" he said as he walked closer to where Yugi was still standing in the other room, frozen with fear. "And now his time is up so you will be coming back with me."

Yugi whimpered in fear as the man took another step towards him

"Who the fuck are you!" I yelled, trying to distract this colorful creep so that Yugi may be able to get out of here.

"Oh who's this, hmm? I wonder, since when do you have an older brother, Heba?"

"I-I-I-I d-don't have an older b-brother, m-m-master" Yugi said as he fearfully knelt to the ground

"Yugi, who is this guy!" I yelled, as the man looked me over.

"He is quite lovely, isn't he Heba?"

"Y-y-yes m-m-master" Yugi whimpered out as he started to shake on the floor.

"Yugi, answer me please! Who is this guy?"

"I am his master. I am the one that found him when he was just a baby and raised him as my own."

"Then why does he fear you!" I yelled as the man started to advance towards me

"Because he knows he has been a bad slave. And bad slaves deserve to be punished"


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in literally 3 months but senior year is going to kill me. I'm almost ready to apply to college and my portfolio is almost complete, I just need to make a little more stuff and some corrections and then put it behind me. I won't make any promises, but I might be able to update on some sort of schedule soon. Don't hold me to that but it may happen.

Aside from all that I have joined the world of fictionpress (same name as this account) so if you want to check that out I would love to hear about what you think! I'm going to be adding a long story soon (i call it battleship but the name may change) , I just need to nail down a few more details and then edit it before I post the first chapter. I should be posting that sometime this month, more than likely thanksgiving if I have the time.

I won't bore you any longer, please enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry it's short.

"Yugi! Get away from him!"

"It's too late now" the colorful monster said as he turned around to look at Yugi "He is too well trained to disobey me. In a day he will forget all about you, about this life he had here. Jack's loan is over so now Heba will come back with me before he is rented out again."

"What about his friends? What about his family!?"

"I told you, he will forget it all before the day is out"

"What have you done to him?! Why are you doing this?!" I yelled as I saw the man start to run his fingers through Yugi's hair

"Why? Because this ungrateful little bastard of a child is in my debt. He should have died all those year ago but he lived. He fucking lived and now he has to pay the price." The man said as one of his eyes dilated until only the black of his pupil was showing and the other eyes pupil constricted so that almost all of it was gone leaving the bright orange iris to glow brightly.

The epitome of a mad man.

"What do you mean lived? Was he not supp-?"

"No, he was not supposed to live! He was supposed to die and rot in the ground with the rest of his family but he fucking lived! How the fuck did this little bastard live?! He is weak and frail and small and he somehow fucking lived!" the creature yelled as his eyes went crazy, constricting and dilating rapidly.

"How is that his fault?! Why is it so bad that he wanted to live, that he wanted to see the light of the next day!?"

"Because he's cheated me! He is practically untouchable now that he cheated me! He needs to pay for what he did. He needs to rot while living and while dead. He will rot in the fires of hell for all eternity for all he has done to me!"

"There has to be another way!" I yelled hoping to stall for time while I figured out a way to get the man away from Yugi

"There is no other way!" he yelled "I am his master and until I allow this boy to die you can bet he will suffer!"

"Who are you!? Why can't you let this go!?" I yelled panicking now since the man's hand was lingering on his belt where the handle of a knife could be seen.

"And why do you care? Why should you care about a stranger, a random person you have never met before? Why did you care all those months ago? Why him?

"Because he deserves better than this, he deserves better than you!" I yelled "all his life he has been kicked around and beaten down and he was finally starting to realize that is wrong! He was just starting to trust me, to trust other people to not betray him!"

"Well he should have never done that. He is just a weak little child and everyone will always use him and then discard him like a rag. That's what he deserves"

"No one deserves that!" I yelled

"No one but him" the man said before walking around Yugi, as if surveying a piece of meat.

He stopped directly in front of Yugi's shaking body and grabbed his hair. "Say goodbye you piece of trash, I'll make sure you never see him again"

The man harshly pulled Yugi's head back to force his face up in the air. Yugi looked at me with cold dead eyes, as if he had completely given up all hope.

"I-I-I love you!" Yugi stammered out as tears fell down his face before the man and Yugi started to fade like smoke dissipating in the air.

"Yugi!" I yelled racing towards where he and the man were fading away "who are you?!"

"Nightmare"


	22. Chapter 22

**Um…. Hi? (Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me!) I know that I haven't updated in literally months but I am back! I know I keep saying this but I will try to post more often. (Writers block hit me hard, like really really badly)**

**I didn't forget about this story (or any of my other ones for that matter) but college applications kicked my ass. Never in my life did I think that those would be as time consuming, terrifying and daunting as they were. Like seriously that was wicked bad especially considering I had to make a portfolio on top of all of the applications (start now if you are interested in art, seriously it will save you a lot of work in the long run). Anyways I have heard back from a few places but not my top choice so it's just a matter of time before I get some kind of decision from them (I just want to get into that school so badly!) **

**Everything I just said literally sounds like a bad excuse… sorry. **

**But before I continue with the story I just want to say a few things. **

**1 thank you for still reading this **

**2 I will be updating just not as often as I did **

**3 I have a fiction press account (same name as fanficiton) and I recently published the first two chapters of a new story that I am mega super excited about (tell me what you think) **

**4 I know this chapter is short but I'm trying, I really am trying **

"Nightmare"

Nightmare?

Why the hell does that sound familiar

I don't understand why-

"Fuck! No, no that can't be him!" I yelled as I punched the wall trying to release my anger. "I thought he was dead! I thought that he was taken care of! Why? Why did he have to come back!?" I yelled only getting angrier and angrier with each moment

"That bastard… I'll make him pay for this!" I yelled as I started to pace the floor trying to wrap my head around everything

Nightmare is back, Yugi is gone and more than likely slowly dying as Nightmare laughs.

"This needs to end" I muttered before turning sharply on my heal and running to where the club connected to my apartment. I entered the large space to head straight to my safe that I kept hidden in the corner of the bedroom. I typed in my code before quickly grabbing the wooden box and slamming the safe shut.

Mindful of what I was holding I took the precious box over to the bed before dumping its contents out.

50 shiny gold blocks fell out onto the bed, each one slightly angled in a way that when completed would create a golden upside down pyramid.

Acting on instinct I started to piece the puzzle together, by now familiar with how the pieces went. I worked quickly, not willing to waste any extra time by admiring the shine or the intricacy of the puzzles pieces.

I've had this puzzle since I was very small but I knew its powers long before my parents gave it to me. I had played with the puzzle in my youth enough times to know the puzzle by heart, yet I purposely kept the puzzle dissembled for fear of it falling into the wrong hands. Yet Yugi is far more important right now.

I knew that name sounded familiar, why I hadn't noticed earlier was beyond me. He's changed over the years, I thought to myself as I continued to piece the puzzle together. He's stronger, much stronger than I remember him being. I never once thought that he was still alive though, by all counts he should have died the moment I did.

But I suppose if I can be reincarnated and Bakura and seto then there is the possibility that he could have survived as well…

But how?

He never had a millennium item and only I remember my past life so how is he still alive?

And why does he keep calling Yugi his slave?

As far as I can recall he never had a slave before, unless…

"No" I breathed out as I came to a realization

No he did have a slave, he was but a child back then, there's no way he could possibly be Yugi!

I remember seeing that slave once before I died, he was young, yes, but he didn't look like Yugi did.

Yet Nightmare doesn't look right either so maybe that was Yugi…

I continued to slide piece after piece into the puzzle, slowly seeing the shape come together.

"20 left" I muttered to myself as I gazed at the pieces lying in a pile on my bed sheets.

God I just hope I can find him before Nightmare kills him

Or the puzzle kills me…

"Hang on Yugi, just hang on"


End file.
